


Thief

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And is sure Alec moved on, But leaves Alec a note, Camille broke Magnus's heart, Camille is awful, F/M, He leaves, Heartbroken Alec Lightwood, Heartbroken Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus is a prisoner of The Clave, Magnus refuses to fall in love again, Then he freaks out, Until he meets Alec, and doesn't want to see him, they meet again, they're fuck buddies, until they're not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Nearly two centuries ago Magnus gave all of his heart to Camille, whom then crushed it in her hands. Heartbroken, Magnus refuses to ever fall in love again.Then, one fateful night, he meets Alec Lightwood and the two become fuck buddies, because they aren't exactly friends so it's not a friends with benefits kind of relationship. Until one night Alec mumbles something that freaks Magnus out and he decides to leave the city.They meet again, three months later, when Magnus is being held in Alicante as a prisoner of The Clave. What he doesn't expect is to see Alec there. Magnus always hears Alec's request to see him, he denies it; not wanting to hear about the hurt he caused the young Shadowhunter and how he has found someone else, someone better.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was in a pub in Ireland, drowning his sorrows. Not even two hours ago he was in his home in London, waiting for his girlfriend, Camille, to come home from her business trip in Russia. Then his dear friends, Catarina and Ragnor, came knocking on the door; grim expressions on their faces. Both hardly wear very solemn expressions on their faces together, so Magnus immediately knew something was wrong. After making them some tea they all sat in the sitting area when Ragnor broke the news.

"I was in Russia a few days ago and saw Camille," he had said. Magnus told him that that was good, and asked if they hung out together. That wasn't the case. Ragnor placed is cup of tea down and told Magnus that before he could even call out to Camille a man approached her from behind and put his hands over her eyes in that couplely "Guess Who" game. Camille had smiled and turned around, kissing the man.

Magnus wanted to get angry at his friend, tell him he was wrong and that he simply must not have seen it right. But Ragnor also took a camera with him and took pictures of it, for proof. He claimed that he did not want to believe it either and that he had to confirm with Cat before they said anything Magnus. Magnus had felt the tears well up in his eyes as his friends apologized for what had happened. He had thanked them for telling him and that he will talk to Camille.

When Camille got home he had confronted her. She had not denied, instead she told him that they were immortal and what could possibly be the harm in being in a relationship with a fellow immortal as they also have little "dalliances" with mortals when they will come back to each other at the end of the day? Magnus did not see it that way, never saw it that way. To him people always had that one specific person or persons that they were meant to spend forever with; romantically and non-romantically. He knows for a fact that Catarina and Ragnor are his forever non-romantic soulmates whereas he assumed Camille would be his romantic one. But he was wrong.

"Magnus, calm down!" Hearing his name, Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ragnor. "Look, I know you just had your heartbroken, but that does not mean that you can nearly kill yourself with alcohol or giving yourself a liver disease."

Magnus snickered. He would believe that if their friend Cat, whom happened to be a nurse, told him the same. After all, she was the one with the medical background as he and Ragnor were only High Warlocks in the Shadow World. Shortly after, Cat had indeed come over to them and made Magnus drink with glasses of water to fight the alcohol he had already consumed before he continued on.

But he knew it was not enough. He had been with Camille for years, holding his heart in the palm of her hands, and what had she done? She crushed it. Crushed into a million irreformable pieces. That was when he said something; something he never thought he would say. "I'm done with love. I will not ever love again." He proclaimed. He saw his friends eyes go wide.

"You can't be serious," Cat says.

"Magnus, you're an idiot! You were made for love and you know it! I swear, someone will come along one day and break the walls I know you are going to build around your heart."

Magnus just shook his head and continued drinking. They did not know what they were talking about, especially Ragnor. He would just drink and sleep around while doing his job as a High Warlock all without letting his heart get in his way.

Little had he known that they would be right. He would find love again.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus isn't sure when, but two centuries after Camille broke his heart he's living in New York. When he was younger, even after he discovered he's a Warlock, he never thought that we would live in America. One night while he's at Pandemonium, all sorts of Downworlders----Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves, and Warlocks----were all dancing, either solo or with a partner or partners. Even some Nephilim (also know as Shadowhunters) have shown up for the party.

Okay, three of them showed up and only two look ready to have fun while the third and tallest one is sitting in the shadows, watching over his sibling and their friend. He figures that the girl must be his sister considering they look a lot alike and it's very rare that two people whom are not blood related happen to look like they can be siblings when they aren't. Even in T.V. and movies Magnus cannot even buy that some people whom are playing siblings could be related as they can't even get a little bit to look like the parents or the grandparents and so on.

The raven-hair young woman and the blonde-hair man go out to the dance floor. The woman walks up a Seelie that she must know as they embrace each other before they start dancing. The blonde man goes up to a group of women dancing together. What happens, Magnus doesn't know as he's only paying attention to the most handsome Nephilim that has showed up. Honestly if Magnus is being honest the 6'0+ man is the most handsome one he has ever seen, then his sister then their blonde friend, but even then more of the Downworlders here are more attractive than the blonde.

Downing the rest of his drink Magnus walks over to the Nephilim in the shadows to make a conversation.

All Magnus can remember is that they hit it off and the next moment they're heading back to Magnus' apartment, kissing with fever and their hands exploring one another's bodies. They stumble into Magnus' loft and keep stumbling as they make it to his bedroom. When they finally get to the main event (many, many times) all Magnus can think as they fuck is that this is the best fuck, sex, whatever one wants to call it, he's ever had.

* * *

Five months. It's been five months since Magnus met Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood at Pandemonium and they began their odd relationship. They aren't boyfriends, no, Magnus told him that he's not looking for a significant other nor does he want one. Alec agreed and they decided to keep it strictly sexual, no feelings involved or anything. After all Magnus has a relationship for only no-string attached relationships and every time Magnus or the person he's with starts to get feelings they cut it off, mostly with the excuse that they are moving or have found someone that they want it to work with.

Currently Magnus is wiping the fog off his bathroom mirror after his shower so he can brush his teeth. After his and Alec's recent rounds of activities Magnus chose to take a shower as Alec decided to sleep. When he's done Magnus puts on some silk boxer then cotton pajama bottoms and a cotton T-shirt. 

Turning off the bathroom light as Magnus goes back to the bed, to where Alec is sleeping, Magnus feels something in his chest with each step as he gets closer to Alec and the bed that share for their activities. Climbing into bed Magnus turns his back to Alec's and he's about to turn off the lamp on his nightstand and go to sleep when he hears Alec mumble something in his sleep. He's about to forget about it when Alec says it again, two, three more times. 

He feels Alec shift in his sleep and Magnus' heart is beating in his chest to the point that he's sure he's about to go into cardiac arrest at any second. Then he hears Alec mumble in his sleep again. This time Magnus hears it loud and clear.

"I love you." Alec says. Magnus hopes that he'll continue talking and finish it with the name of someone who isn't him. Something squeezes inside Magnus' chest when he thinks about Alec with someone else, but what can he do? If Alec wants someone else and is in love with them who is Magnus to stop him? After all, they had agreed that their relationship is strictly sexual and nothing else. Maybe in the morning him or Alec will call it off so Alec can pursue a relationship with the person he's fallen for.

"Magnus." Alec mumbles snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. "I love you Magnus."

NO! No no no no no no no no. This can't be happening. Alec can't possibly be in love with him. Maybe he means a different Magnus. A Magnus that isn't a Downworlder (at least isn't a Warlock).

But, something blossoms in his chest before it's stomped down and something takes it over and the words finally sink in. In love. Alec is in love with  _him_. Magnus has always been careful about this and so has his previous sexual partners. Maybe Alec doesn't know it. Maybe he thinks of Magnus as his sex partner and nothing. Still, Magnus can't let this go on any longer; the last time someone loved and he felt some of the same things he feels now that person took Magnus, used him, and crushed his heart under her heels, laughing while she did so.

Wide awake with panic running through him Magnus gets out of bed and goes to the sitting area. Going to the couch Magnus summons a pen and some paper with a flick of his wrist. He starts writing a note that he hopes that Alec will find in the morning, Magnus can't go back to bed, can't stay in his loft when he knows that Alec is harboring feelings that aren't reciprocated.   

When he's done Magnus can feel tears well in his eyes, heart squeezing, and his legs shaking as he stands up, the pen and paper on the coffee table as he summons a portal to his Cabbage, his dear friend Ragnor, whom now resides in a cottage in Idris in the outskirts of Alicante.

Magnus hopes that Alec hates him after this.

Magnus hopes that Alec doesn't hate him after this.

Magnus doesn't know what he hopes Alec will do after this. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Three months. It's been three months since Magnus heard Alec mumble in his sleep about how he is in love with Magnus. Three months since Magnus walked out of that room in the loft that he called home and left a letter for Alec to find. Three months since he started living with Ragnor----correction, three months since he wanted to start living with Ragnor but out of the blue the following morning (Or evening? It would have been dawn in New York when this happened) that he and Ragnor got ambushed by Shadowhunters wanting to know which one of them allowed demons into Alicante.

Ragnor did not survive the raid.

Now Magnus is a prisoner of The Clave and has been for three months. He doesn't move around much, eats when he does, and does not speak to the guards; one prisoner got beaten very badly when they saw the guards one day and tried to make conversation, and also by claiming they were innocent of the crime which they were accused. Magnus shudders at the memory.

The only thing keeping Magnus sane is by thinking of Alec. Is he all right? Is he hurt? Is he. . . . is he still alive?

Magnus wishes that he opened a small portal to the following morning when Alec awake alone in the bed and wondered out to the sitting room and saw the letter addressed to him. Did he cry? Upset? Angry? Or did he just control his feelings like all Shadowhunters do and go one and act like it did not affect him? Or maybe Magnus misunderstood and it was a different Magnus Alec meant and now they are happily together.

Magnus has been having very conflicting thoughts on what he wants Alec to be doing. On one hand he does want it to be a different Magnus, he wants Alec to forget about him and move on with his life and love someone whom can love him in return. On the other hand, he wants to be upset about the letter, wants it to be him that Alec loves and not another.

Shaking his head, Magnus knows it is pointless. Even if Alec did mean him why would he want Magnus back? He practically broke-up with him in a letter, not having the guts to see the sorrow that his choice would do. And the worst part is that he actually misses Alec and hopes that he is waiting for Magnus----if Magnus even gets out of here. And who is to say Magnus has not lost his mind already and instead of it being three months he has been down here for decades? Centuries even? Or maybe they have the dungeon spelled so time goes by slowly here than it is outside?

Even if they do not, what are the chance that once Magnus gets back to New York Alec will take him back?

"Hey," says a guard, hitting her club against the bars of the cell. "You have a visitor, you can accept or decline."

"May I ask whom it is first before I accept or decline?"

"Alec Lightwood."

Alec. Alec is here, in Alicante, and he wants to see Magnus? Something blooms in his chest the same night that he heard Alec mumble 'I love you' in his sleep, and just the same as that night it stomped down.

"Do you accept or decline?"

"Decline."

The guard walks away to deliver his answer to Alec.

* * *

It goes on like that for nearly everyday of the rest of the month. Alec comes and wants to see him and Magnus declines. Magnus knows that if he sees Alec it will only get his hopes up about Alec possibly still wanting him, waiting for the Magnus is released and they can go back to whatever they were. He also knows that the most logical solution is that Alec has found someone else, someone he loves with everything he has and loves Alec just the same and he wants to thank Magnus for what they did showed him what he does not want in a partner.

Although Magnus wants to know why Alec keeps trying to see him when it it evident that he does not to Alec. 

As he thinks of Alec he also thinks of Camille and what she would do in this situation. Magnus thinks that what he did that he's better than Camille, she would have broken up with Alec in his face then she would see him, try to talk him into getting her out and just when they are outside and he thinks for a moment that he has a chance at getting back with Camille, she will just crush his heart again. 

Magnus is not like that, and he still does not know what his conflicting feelings for Alec means yet and if he gets out with Alec's help and crushes the hope Alec may have for them getting back together, he'll be just as bad as Camille. But with Alec coming everyday hoping to see him and Magnus declining and not to mention the letter, Magnus thinks that maybe, just maybe, he is worse than Camille for once.

 

"You have a visitor." Says the guard for the nth day in a row.

"Let me guess, Alec Lightwood?"

"No, actually, it's his sister, Izzy Lightwood."

Izzy? What is she doing here? And why does she want to see Magnus? Maybe it's just a rouse that Alec is using so that Magnus will finally see him. But Alec never comes this late at night, he usually comes early in the morning to early evening.  _Probably because he has someone he to go home to._ Magnus thinks.

"I accept." He says.

Five minutes later he hears clanking of heels making their way down the hall. When they stop Magnus looks up to see Izzy standing in front of his cell, her hair is down, she's wearing a black shirt, and dark maroon pants. "Magnus." She says.

"Hello, Isabelle, to what do I owe the pleasure? Come to tell me that I was a horrible person for how I ended things with Alec? That he has found someone much better and he is happier with that person than he ever was with me?" Even Magus can hear the sarcastic bitterness in his otherwise neutral voice.

"Magnus, Alec is dying."

Magnus freezes, he can feel his heart no longer beating. It's all for a moment and he regains his composure. "I fail to see how this has to do with me."

"He went out on a mission last night and he severely hurt. He have contacted multiple Warlocks, but he only wants you to heal him. Look, heal him, please, heck you can make sure he does not wake up for a few hours after you're done and back here, or back in New York, or wherever you want to be."

Magnus bites his bottom lip and pretends to ponder it for a moment before answering. "Okay, I'll help."

"Thank you!" Izzy then uses here stele to unlock his cell and the shackles around his wrists. Izzy grabs his wrist and they start running, everything passing by in a blur until they reach the hospital wing of whatever building they are in. Alec is the first person Magnus sees. His torso is very bloody, so bloody that the only thing Magnus isn't seeing is Alec's intestines and organs. Jace, Maryse, and Robert move aside to let Magnus work.

Magnus' hands hover over Alec and he pours every ounce of magic he has into healing Alec. Without a doubt Magnus can feel the others stares on him, notably Jace and Alec's parents. He has no doubt that they are very angry that Magnus is helping Alec, especially after how he ended things with Magnus. Magnus knows that there is a chance that they will murder him after he's done healing Alec.

When he's done sometime later Magnus nearly collapses but still has enough energy to teleport back to wherever he wants before it's completely depleted. He summons a little card for Alec to read when he awakes, it has the place Magnus will be if he wants to talk and they can discuss what they can do after being apart for three, nearly four months. He hears Jace snicker as he leaves possibly thinking that it's some sort of payment arrangement.

Magnus wants to stay but he knows better, Alec should wake up with his family surrounding him in rejoice that he is all right, alive, and not have to worry or be curious as to why Magnus is there. 

He's walking down the steps of the building and into the forest when he hears someone call his name. Izzy. She's running after him. She wraps her arms around him in a hug, which he returns. "Thank you, for healing Alec. But, you should stay, for when he wakes up."

"I wish I could but I have not been back home in months and I have to see how it's doing."

Flicking his wrist he opens a portal to his loft. "Alexand----Alec, should wake up with the people whom care about him the most surrounding him."

"What's on that card you gave him?" Izzy finally asks.

"I feel as if your brother and I need to have a talk that is long overdue, on the card is a location that I will be waiting at for when he wakes up and if he wants to talk."

Stepping through the portal Magnus looks around his loft. There's a light layer of dust, but nothing that a little magic can't fix. When it's back, of course. Going into one of the rooms he closed Alec off from Magnus sees empty boxes, he placed them there the morning after he left the letter for Alec. Using his the strength he has left, Magnus starts packing. He has a sinking feeling that whatever talk he and Alec are going to have won't go down well, and he is sure that he won't be able to live in the same city as Alec once it's done.

He hasn't figured out where he's going yet, after all he could still stay in New York, but even in a city this big it still feels small. And he's not sure if he'll even have the strength to pack after he and Alec are done and they are officially over; that is, if Alec even shows up. Magnus could feel Alec getting ready to wake within the next hour or two so he decided to have it go for three hours, or if Alec can't make it at least let Magnus know and they can discuss a different time.

After three boxes are full Magnus can finally feel the exhaustion come over him. He stops and goes to his room, he decides that he'll close his eyes for a little while until Alec shows up.

The following morning Magnus wakes up with the sun blinding his eyes. Wait. Sun? Morning? Magnus jumps up and looks at his phone and uses his magic to trace for a message, any sign that Alec came by and Magnus was asleep and didn't hear him or he couldn't make it and needs to reschedule. None. Maybe Jace tore up the note he gave Alec and Alec just found out from Izzy.

Or. . . . or. . . . or maybe he just doesn't want to see Magnus after what happened. Blinking back tears Magnus gets up and starts packing. If Alec doesn't want any contact with Magnus anymore, that's fine. Magnus will give him what he wants by leaving. Maybe he can go to Japan, or China, or Russia, Germany, Africa, South America, Central America, somewhere where it'll be very impossible for them to see each other again,

As he continues to pack Magnus can't help but feel a ghost of touches and kisses on him, in places that only Alec touched and made Magnus shiver. Just as he's about to start on his seventh box he hears a knock at the door. Magnus leaves the room and to the door to see whom it is. Looking through the peep hole he sees Alec standing there, he looks nervous and is fiddling with his hands.

Magnus considers not opening the door. Let Alec leave and think that he isn't home. But he can't do that. He has to do this. For him. For Alec. For them. He needs to give Alec closure, even if it's going to hurt Magnus more than anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do another one of this in Alec's POV?

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got the idea for this fic by listening to Ansel Elgort's "Thief" on repeat.


End file.
